Batman: Cold Gotham
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: It's a very warm summer in Gotham and crime rates are getting lower, but all of that is about to change when Mr. Freeze decides that it's time to fulfill one of his greatest ambitions. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Cold-Radiation bodysuit: check.

Cryogenics blaster: check.

Dr. Victor Fries inspected his arsenal of weapons. He loved the feeling of coldness, coldness touching his skin. He had waited long for this moment... too long.

Cold gauntlets: check.

Zero fluid: check.

Fries' gun was connected to his life-supporting suit. He needed extreme cold to live... to survive. Survive in his war against the bat. Yes, the bat had stopped all his plans... had stopped him from saving his wife. One day he would have revenge.

Freeze-mobile: check.

Ice-cycle: check.

The cold-hearted scientist extended his left hand towards a control panel, pressing a button. A cannon was inserted into the Freeze-mobile and the vehicle immediately started securing the weapon into its top half.

All other weapons: check.

Weapons check: completed.

The computer was turned off. The whole room was an icy blue or a bluish white. Crystals of ice, both large and small, covered the walls or jutted out of the floors of Fries' base. Icicles hung from the ceiling. Polar bears growled and a prototype for a heavy-battle suit was encased in a freeze-chamber. Lab rats were covered in a layer of ice.

Victor Fries pressed another button and a door opened, letting eight goons in their own suits - used for protection from the cold, unlike Fries, who needed protection from the heat - in.

One of the men gave Dr. Victor Fries, master of cryogenics, an inquisitive look, and then asked, "Is it time?"

"Yes," answered Mr. Freeze, one of the many arch-foes of Batman, defender of Gotham City. For the first time in five days the chilled criminal scientist smiled. He uttered one of his favorite lines.

"It's going to get cold this summer. Very cold."


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

Batman was enjoying this summer. Gotham had been having snow through the end of March, and everyone was praying for warm weather. It had finally come in mid-June. One advantage the summer gave Batman was that the sun stayed up longer. That meant the nights were shorter, and most of the criminal element struck during the night, shortening Batman's patrol time.

The dark knight of Gotham swung on his bat-rope. The bat-signal had shown earlier, and Batman immediately went to Commissioner Gordon, who reported a large gang of criminals robbing from the vault of rich man Benjamin Cass. Cass had been knocked out by one of the members of the gang and after gaining consciousness, had called the police as soon as they left.

Batman landed on a roof, running towards another one. As he leaped off the building, he noticed five cars full of shooting gang members and two police cars. The dark avenger of Gotham swung onto the top of the leading car. The criminals, upon hearing something land on their getaway speedster, started trying to see what was going on. One stuck his head out of a window and was quickly grabbed by a gloved hand. Being held by his collar, his poorly shaven face was met by Batman's fist.

An audacious lawbreaker managed to get onto the top of the car and watched in amazement as Batman used a nail-gun to hit the tires. The car screeched to a halt and the lawbreaker fell off, hitting the hard cement of the street.

The other cars stopped and over fifteen gangsters and gunsels ran out, firing volleys of bullets at Batman and the police. Three cops were hit while Batman was protected by his Kevlar. As the criminals shouted Batman made an angry face. These criminals never cared about innocent lives, about how their crimes harmed the city.

As he thought about this, the dark knight used various fighting styles to take down most of the goons. During one part of this fight, two strong men had held his arms while three advanced towards him. The Batman kicked two of them, and then knocked the other back eight feet in the same manner. He then easily flipped over the criminals holding him, letting them hit their bodies on the street. One of them had tried to hit him on the head with a crowbar, but he quickly grabbed him by the arms and flipped him over onto another gangster. One thug held a grenade in his right hand, ready to blast up the caped crusader.

But Batman wasn't that easy to take out.

He whipped out a batarang and threw it, knocking down four goons. He caught the grenade before it fell. As the policemen went after the remaining scum, Batman quickly looked over the grenade. The pin was pulled. He quickly threw it down an alley, letting it explode without harming anyone.

After recovering his batarang, he decided to go back home to his bat cave and mansion. He didn't know what the following weeks were going to be like, but Gotham's endangerment was soon to be revealed.


	3. Chapter Two

Alright, I'm still going to put in chapters, even though I didn't get any reviews. Of course, maybe that means there's nothing to criticize! Here's where the story continues.

_Chapter Two_

Bruce Wayne stopped his car, took out keys in the pocket and stepped out. After shutting the door behind him, he locked the doors and put his keys back into his pocket. He wished he was wearing short and a T-shirt. In his business suit he was sweating like crazy. He went up an elevator and when he finished his ascent, he stepped out and walked to his office.

"Any calls for me?" he asked his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne, a Mrs. Wilder is waiting for you in your room."

"Thanks, I'll go in and talk to her."

Bruce opened the door to his room and saw a young and fairly tall brunette sitting in a chair. She stood up and shook hands with Bruce. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne. My name is Gwen Wilder."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

The two sat down and Gwen started talking. "I was sent by the president to observe Batman's equipment. It would be very useful for the military."

"Well...," Bruce was confused. "Why did you come to me?"

"Because Batman's vehicles seem to have some similarities with your company's models and Mr. Fox reported missing prototypes and weapons from your factories and warehouses."

"Oh, so you think I'm connected to him?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne."

"Well, you see Mrs. Wilder, I don't have any communications with Batman, but I do believe that I can arrange for you to go to the police office and use the bat-signal."

"That's a good idea, I must be leaving now." The two shook hands again and Mrs. Wilder stepped out of the room.

Bruce Wayne was a little surprised by the military wanting equipment similar to Batman's. Well, he would try to make sure that they didn't get what they wanted. They could find out his secret and ruin his crime fighting career. However, he would have to do it almost alone. Robin was on vacation, Azrael was in Europe, Nightwing was too busy in Bludhaven, and Batgirl and Oracle were investigating some crime in California. Bruce sat down in a comfortable seat and started snoozing.


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

The blonde henchman smiled and moved his tongue around. He was placing a rather interesting-looking machine into a warehouse, hiding it among some boxes. He picked up his walkie-talkie.

"I've got it in place, Mr. Freeze. What do I do next?"

"Flip the three switches near the bottom and then press the blue button one the side."

"Okay."

The henchman did the proper procedures and then crawled his way among the boxes, avoiding the workers. This was a Wayne Enterprises warehouse, and it was the perfect hiding place for a winter-spreading machine. Before leaving the warehouse, he looked back, seeing blue steam come out of the machine, spreading all over the building.

"Brrrr," shivered one of the workers. "It's getting cold in here."

"Ah, stop clowning around," said another. "It's summer, so do you—wait. I'm getting a little chilly too. That's odd. There must be a freezer nearby."

The henchman continued on his route, eventually getting back to walking. He got out his cellphone and called his boss. "Mr. Freeze, I've done it! It really works!"

"Of course it works! Now come back to the base. Our invasion begins tonight.

The hours passed by, and no one suspected Victor Fries' machines. Not even Batman.

The caped crusader drove his Batmobile towards the police office after seeing the bat-signal. Upon arriving he met Commissioner Gordon and Gwen Wilder.

"What do you want?" he asked them.

"The government wants me to inspect you equipment. It's considered good for military use."

"I have no wish to hand over my equipment to the military."

"And why's that?"

I can't tell you."

Gwen started looking suspiciously at the dark knight.

"If you don't you can be declared an enemy of America."

Batman thought about it for a while. Finally he made a decision.

"You can come with me in my Batmobile, but watch out."

"I will."

Mrs. Wilder sat down in the seat usually used for Robin. It was a little hard to fit in there, but she managed. Batman started the car and began searching for crime. He just hoped that there were no super-villains around to endanger the woman beside him.


	5. Chapter Four

Before anyone reads the rest of this story, I would like to say that it's somewhere in the comic-verse. I apologize if there are any inaccuracies.

_Chapter Four_

The Batmobile was cruising down the streets. As usual they were mostly abandoned during the night. Gotham was full of carjackers. Gwen Wilder was interested in the ride. Batman's vehicle went very fast, but there were no accidents. This caped crusader was one good driver.

Suddenly she saw an icy blue figure. It was a man wearing a suit with a lot of gadgets, wiring, and technology all over it. The bad thing about this man was that he was holding a large gun and he was shooting something at the street.

"Batman, look out!"

Batman saw the man, but not before Mr. Freeze had practically changed the street into a skating rink. The Batmobile spun out of control on the surface of this new addition and Batman quickly threw a switch. The couple was ejected from the car, which smashed into a shop.

"Batman, what is that?"

"It's Mr. Freeze, a cryogenics scientist-turned-criminal. Let me handle this."

The dark knight held a batarang and then threw it. Mr. Freeze laughed and blasted the weapon with ice, knocking it off course.

"So Batman, we meet again, and this time I caught you cruising with a woman."

"It was part of her job. Surrender Freeze. You need help. The psychologists and psychiatrists can help you overcome your condition."

"You're not putting me back in that slimy excuse for a hospital."

Mr. Freeze fired his gun at the dark knight, who ran to avoid getting frozen. But he ran onto the ice and slipped. Mr. Freeze took advantage and fired his gun again. Batman threw a rope-batarang, the end wrapping around an arched lamp post. He then swung off the ice, evading the freezing beam of Mr. Freeze's weapon.

The Batman was hanging upside down, letting his cold enemy turn around to face him. He then punched the super-villain in the face, sending him onto the street. Mr. Freeze stood up, his special boots enabling him to stand on the slippery ice.

"You think you're smarter. Do you, Batman."

"In some ways, yes."

"No, you caped meddler, not in any way. The intellect of Mr. Freeze far surpasses yours in every degree."

'That's what you think, you Cryogenic clown."

"Clown?"

Infuriated, Mr. Freeze lifted his left arm, pressing a button on a gauntlet. Ice darts shot out but all missed Batman... save one. His kevlar saved him, but he felt some pain. Dr. Victor Fries fired some cold lasers at his arch-enemy, who dodged the blasts. Batman pulled a cylinder out of his belt and flipped the top off. Out of the opened cylinder came red gas.

Batman threw the gas cylinder at Mr. Freeze's feet. The gas surrounded the icy villain, who started feeling coughing and getting hot. The monstrous man started retreating, ordering his nearby goons to go. Mr. Freeze pulled out a pistol, which, of course, was icy blue, and fired, sending an explosive projectile to Batman's area. The dark knight was sent flying backwards, his light armor and endurance saving him from breaking his bones. However, his cape was torn up. It looked like Alfred would have to do some sewing repairs.

Mr. Freeze hopped into his waiting Freeze-mobile, driving off.

The Batman walked up to Gwen. "Are you all right, Mrs. Wilder?"

"Yes, I am." She got up, shivering from the snow and ice that caked the street and sidewalks. "Your equipment could be put to good use on the battlefield."

"Maybe I'll send some over. But I'm not going to send enough to give out any clues to my other identity. I think we should be going now. I have some large work ahead of me."


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

Mr. Freeze was successful. He had lost no goons. He had easily escaped from Batman. And, most important of all, Gotham was slowly freezing up. He had waited for years to finally fulfill one of his greatest plans, turning a city in the summer into a freezing hell. Streets were iced up. Snow blanketed lawns, and icy crystals were forming in warehoused and apartments.

Mr. Freeze was winning.

But though the super-villain had won the battle, he hadn't won the war. There was still Batman, and soon the other superheroes would arrive. Mr. Freeze took off his special suit in a large room, right in his hidden base.

The room's temperature was 60 degrees below zero. But the cryogenics scientist needed this chilliness to live. He took off his shirt and soon he was barefoot, only wearing a pair of shorts and some goggles.

He sat on a cold bench and turned on a TV. He was surprised to see a retelling of his origin.

"The cause of the winter weather covering large parts of Gotham is Dr. Victor Freeze."

"Dr. Fries, you idiot!" yelled the bald Mr. Freeze at the reporter. But of course, the woman on the news couldn't really hear him so she went on.

"Six years ago he tried to save his wife from a disease by freezing her. He succeeded in his second objective, but he had endangered his wife even more. Batman tried to stop him, and in the ensuing fight the frozen woman was accidentally shattered. Angered, Mr. Freeze planned revenge on the dark knight and has since made numerous attempts to freeze Gotham, only being stopped by the mysterious crusaders defending it."

The TV was frozen by the famous cold blaster and Mr. Freeze put his suit back on. He clicked a button and communicated with one of his cronies.

"Prepare the Freeze-mobile."

"Alright, boss."

Tonight there was going to be more winter.


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

Bruce Wayne was with Alfred in the batcave. "Alfred, I need to get his woman off my back, or a t least convince her that I'm not associated with Batman."

'I have an idea, sir."

Time passed and then, in the evening, Bruce Wayne watched his guests. He was holding a ball and had invited Gwen Wilder. The woman came up to him. "Shall we dance, Mr. Wayne?"

The millionaire smiled. "It'll be my pleasure."

They started dancing to a tango, and both were good at it. "So how have things been going...Batman?"

"Bruce Wayne put up a good act, looking puzzled and glancing behind his shoulder. "Huh?'

"I said how are you doing, Batman?"

"Oh, you think I'm Batman? Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"It must be obvious. You always seem to be missing from social events, not to mention you have the resources to—"

"Mrs. Wilder, I am not Batman. I don't go around in a ca—Holy smokes!"

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at a window. Standing there was Batman. The dark knight crashed through the window and landed on his feet, approaching Mr. Wayne. "Mr. Wayne, I want to thank you for letting me "borrow" some of your products."

"You mean steal my things! Where are you hiding everything, pointy-ears?"

Batman grabbed Bruce Wayne and held him up into the air. "Don't call me pointy-ears." He dropped Bruce and turned, firing a grappling gun, and got out the way he came in.

"I guess I was wrong, Mr. Wayne."

"Of course you were wrong."

Bruce thought about the Batman as he danced. The "Batman" that came in was actually Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Nightwing, in disguise. He had come back early from crimefighting in Bludhaven and was available for convincing Mrs. Wilder that the bored millionaire was not a caped crusader who fought the scum of Gotham. Good ol' Grayson. Now he was here to help stop Mr. Freeze.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

Nightwing, Dick Grayson, and Batman, Bruce Wayne met on a rooftop. "Commissioner Gordon reported of the Freeze-mobile cruising the streets," said Batman. "Prepare your motorcycle, Dick. We're going to catch him.

The two dark knights hopped onto their motorcycles, going in search of their chilly foe.

"So how have things been in Bludhaven, Nightwing?"

The younger crimefighter looked at Batman, who was still keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "Fine, I guess. I put Blockbuster back in jail. Things are starting to get quieter over there."

"That's very good considering what Bludhaven's been like."

The two motorcycles passed under an icy arch. The two were horrified to see tons of people, animals, and vehicles encased in ice. "Batman, watch out!" shouted Nightwing. The caped crusader sped out of the way of a falling icicle.

"That was a close one."

"I'm used to close ones, Nightwing." Batman looked around at the frozen blocks. Some of the still faces of the victims were filled with horror. Others seemed caught off guard. "I don't like it. Mr. Freeze is pulling out all the stops on this rampage. He's been planning to do this for a long time."

"You mean..."

"Yes, he's going to cover Gotham and the surrounding area with winter weather. It seems that the cold mist and winds are coming from many places around the city, probably some hidden machines."

The two motorcycles rounded a corner and then slowed down. The Freeze-mobile, Mr. Freeze's new battle tank, was firing icy beams at every unfrozen thing in sight. Four goons spotted the dark avengers and charged, firing their cryo-blasters. Nightwing continued driving towards the Freeze-mobile while Batman jumped off his bike, which was suddenly covered in icicles thanks to the criminals' weapons.

The caped crusader karate-kicked one of the goons into a wall, and then did a judo flip on a larger one. One of the cronies whacked him hard in the chest, but the kevlar stopped it from harming the man. Batman grabbed both of the remaining criminals and knocked their heads together, getting them unconscious. He now threw his grappling hook at an overhanging lamppost and swung onto the Freeze-mobile.

The Freeze-mobile was a large, white-and-blue tank that was more round than square. It had a turret that fired cold-blasts and it was driven Mr. Freeze, who had two of his henchmen with him.

"Knock off that infernal Batman!"

"Okay, sir."

Batman put his hands on the Freeze-mobile and kicked to his sides, hitting the two goons and letting them fall off into the growing ice and snow. He smashed through a hatchway and grabbed Mr. Freeze from behind. "It's time to end this madness, Freeze! Are you listening?"

"All too well," answered Mr. Freeze, who spun around and punched the caped crusader in the jaw. Nightwing fired two mini-missiles from his motorcycle and watched as they hit the criminal tank. The whole thing shook and started to sputter. Unfortunately, steam started filling the main control room, blinding Batman and letting the villain escape through a back entrance... in his ice-cycle.

Nightwing started giving chase, but was knocked off by one of the goons, who had recovered. Batman jumped onto the bike as Robin punched out his assailant. Batman sped after Mr. Freeze, chasing him through the streets. Mr. Freeze fired his blaster at the street, trying to make it slippery for his pursuer. But Batman was an expert bike-rider and he easily dodged the icy parts of the street.

The dark knight pushed down a switch and watched a sticky fluid fired out at Mr. Freeze. The chilly super-villain managed to evade the capture fluid and aimed his blaster at Batman. The dark avenger had prepared a lasso made out of bat-rope and got Freeze's wrist, squeezing it so that the gun clattered onto the street.

Pulling in his lasso, Batman managed to get alongside his enemy, punching him. Mr. Freeze fired a cold-blast, but missed his target, though still hitting the defender of Gotham in the stomach. Then he fired another cold-blast, but this time he targeted the rope instead. The fibers of the bat-rope, were mostly blown away in a certain section. Mr. Freeze turned on the speed and swerved to the left, snapping the rope in two.

The motorcycle spun a little, but its driver regained control, only to have icicles from the ice-cycle hitting its wheels. Batman jumped off his now-useless bike and landed on Mr. Freeze's. He gasped as the cryogenics criminal drove into a stunt-car alley. The ice-cycle speeded up and went off a ramp, forcing Batman to hold on by one hand. Mr. Freeze kicked the hand two times, getting it off, and escaped into the darkness while the dark knight landed hard on his stomach.

That really hurt.

Batman had failed. Mr. Freeze was still out there, and he and his machines were growing icicles and snow right in his hometown of Gotham. What was worst, it was succeeding in what was supposed to be the warmest summer.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

Bruce Wayne sat in the batcave, examining a high-tech computer screen. On it was a zoned map of Gotham City, with blue marks showing where Mr. Freeze's winter was spreading. So far two-thirds of the town was engulfed in cold weather. A few more hours of freezing should get it covered.

Alfred walked up to Bruce. "Would you like some tea, Master Wayne?"

"No thanks, Alfred."

Bruce's communications watch beeped and he held it up. "This is Batman."

"Hi, it's me, Nightwing. I just disabled two of Freeze's winter-spreading machines, but I don't think they're that important anymore."

"So how are we going to stop him?"

"I have a suspicion that he's taken control of the Puffin Lighthouse. I got some information that says that the guy who works there has criminal connections, including Mr. Freeze."

"Good work, Dick. Tonight we're going to that lighthouse. The last thing we want is Gotham getting as cold as the Arctic, not to mention that the Arkham inmates will have to be moved less the very cold weather gets on their nerves and makes them more insane, and that would provide opportunities for escapes."

"Master Wayne," said Alfred. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just received terrible news. Several hundred people have disappeared, including Mr. Fox and Mrs. Wilder."

"What! Hold on, Dick, I'm talking to Alfred." He turned from his watch to this faithful butler. "What did the police say?"

'They say that they received many calls about people missing. A message was left at each kidnapping scene, all saying that you're next."

"No doubt it means Batman's the going to be the next target of Mr. Freeze. Thanks for the news, Alfred. I've got some work to do."

Suddenly the bat-phone rang and Bruce picked it up. "Hello?" he inquired, using his crimefighting voice.

'This is Commissioner Gordon! You had better turn on the news! Mr. Freeze has just frozen up the entire city and several hundred people are missing!"

"I'll go investigate it."


	10. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

Batman met Nightwing on a gargoyle head, right on the corner of a skyscraper. They were amazed by the white and blue ice and snow patterns covering the large city of Gotham. "Hey, Batman, what's the plan?" asked Nightwing.

Looking down at the frozen streets, Batman answered, "Simple, we make a frontal assault with our vehicles. Let's go."

"Right with you."

The two defenders of Gotham got into two bat-vehicles, with Nightwing going into the Bat-plane and Batman going into the Batmobile. The two started heading for the lighthouse where Mr. Freeze was most likely to be.

Batman found what looked like an icy rock with tunnels running through it. The Batmobile sped through them, expertly avoiding frozen cars and obstacles.. That's when the firing started. Some of Mr. Freeze's cryo-troopers were firing through holes in the top of the makeshift rock, but their ammo proved ineffective. Batman drove by the frozen entrance of a building, his car getting hit by a grenade.

The Batmobile shook a little, but was otherwise unharmed. Batman got his vehicle out of the tunnels, looking up to see the Bat-plane dodging icy blue blasts. Batman then looked at the road ahead. He was nearing the lighthouse, which overlooked a bay of ice perfect for skating. By the lighthouse was a large wall of ice.

The caped crusader didn't realize that Mr. Freeze, inside the lighthouse, had pressed a button that detonated some explosives in the wall. Soon the ground shook and the Batmobile was in danger from an avalanche. The dark knight pulled out a shield from beside his seat, giving him added protection. The window of the Batmobile was smashed by a large sharp shard of ice.

After the Batmobile was almost completely buried, Batman jumped out, aiming his grappling gun for the top of the lighthouse. His gear proved most effective when the grappling hook got into place on the roof. The dark knight climbed up the rope, watching the approaching Bat-plane. Then it happened.

An enormous spiked ball made of ice smashed into one of the wings, causing the air-vehicle to spin and crash.

"NIGHTWING!" yelled Batman. Anger welled up inside him. He finished climbing the rope and quickly sent a cryo-trooper flying with a well-placed kick. He then pulled out an electrical batarang, throwing it. More goons were hit and shocked out of consciousness by the zapping weapon, which hit the wall, letting sparks fly.

Mr. Freeze stepped out of an open door, aiming his gun at Batman, but the Gothamite was too furious at the apparent loss of his partner. He leaped at his enemy, grabbing him around the waist and thrusting him to the edge of the lighthouse veranda. He held his monstrous enemy over the 150 feet of falling space and the frozen lake.

"It's time for you to get some bones broken!"

"I don't think so," the chilly villain held out a remote control with a red button on it. "One press and my frozen guests are destroyed." He was referring to Gwen Wilder and the other persons whom he had captured and frozen for use as hostages.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, Batman, I dare!"

The dark avenger threw his icy opponent through a window, letting the creep fall hard on the floor. Before he went in a figure appeared.

"Nightwing!"

"Hi, partner! I managed to bail out in time. But forget about that. Let's end this madman's reign of terror!"

The two crimefighters turned to finish off Mr. Freeze, but he was missing.

"He must have gone down to the lower levels," said Batman. The two men started their descent down a long flight of stairs. They were ready for the showdown.


	11. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten_

Batman and Nightwing rushed down the stairs without barely making a sweat. When they reached the bottom they halted. There was Mrs. Wilder and a whole bunch of other people encased in ice, their horrified faces frozen. Suddenly a voice rang out. "Do you like my art, Batman? If you want to see what I'm planning next, take a left turn at on the cracking icicle.

Batman and Nightwing did so and came face-to-face with Mr. Freeze and a host of cryo-troopers, a. k. a. henchmen. Batman counted sixty.

"What's up your sleeve, Freeze?" asked batman, slowly and secretly getting a batarang from his belt.

Mr. Freeze, who was standing on a large block of snow-covered ice, replied, "I'm taking my new ice-glider for a ride." He pointed at a flying machine a few feet away from him. "I have stored in it four canisters of my freezing gas, which will spread for miles around. Towns will be completely frozen and I shall rule."

"Not if I can help it."

Mr. Freeze laughed, but he was cut short when a batarang suddenly whammed down around ten of his cronies. Nightwing whirled into action and kicked away another henchman, elbowing a second in the stomach. Mr. Freeze ran into his ice-glider and turned it on. A batarang was thrown towards his machine, but it missed its mark.

Batman took out a grappling hook and threw it, barely latching onto the glider. He climbed up and fortunately Mr. Freeze took no notice of what he was doing. Nightwing remained below battling the remaining cryo-troopers.

Batman got to the top of the ice-glider and jumped on Freeze, punching him in the back of the head and then grabbed him around the shoulders, smashing his face into the icy blue metal of his machine. Mr. Freeze flipped over the dark knight and grabbed him by the throat.

"Never more shall you interfere in my plans, Batman!"

Batman was nearly thrown off the ice-glider, but he held on and got back to his opponent. They were now passing over the skyscrapers of Gotham and if anyone fell off, he was most likely to die. Batman punched his cryogenic foe and then kneed him. He was about to make another blow connect with Mr. Freeze, but the villain blocked it with his arm and whacked him with his cryogenics blaster, sending him flying onto one of the wings of the glider. Batman threw a bat-rope at Freeze, getting the criminal an enabling himself to climb back onto the body of the machine. His monstrous foe got rid of the rope and conducted a flying kick, once again nearly knocking off the caped crusader.

"I'm going to freeze this land and in no way will you stop me."

"It's a mad dream, Mr. Freeze. You were always mad. You have to overcome it."

"Don't call it madness!"

Mr. Freeze kicked Batman again, forcing the dark knight to hold onto the machine with his fingers. Freeze stomped on them and he began to lose his grip. Then… it happened. Mr. Freeze had neglected the controls of his glider to beat up on his nemesis and now his flying creation was about to hit a skyscraper.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed as Batman let go of the glider and used his bat-rope to stop his descent. The glider crashed and Mr. Freeze's arm was broken when he was thrown by the force of the collision with the skyscraper into a desk. He lost consciousness. His reign of cold terror was over.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

Mrs. Wilder was still shaken from having been frozen, but she could still walk. She spotted Bruce Wayne looking out a window and walked up to him. The millionaire started acting. Nightwing, once again disguised as Batman, barged in, breaking a window and surprising Mrs. Wilder. Bruce pretended to be scared.

"W-what do you want?"

"You rich brat, while Gotham was getting frozen, you were hiding in your playhouse."

Dick Grayson did one good impression of Batman. Bruce continued his expert acting. "What could I have done?"

"You could have given support tot eh police force. One way you can make up for your selfishness and maybe repair your reputation is sending out money for the victims. Goodbye." The Nightwing/Batman swung out of the mansion. Mrs. Wilder went up to Bruce.

"I was going to pursue the fact that you're Batman, but I think I was just disproved."

"How about dinner tonight?"

"No can do."

Mrs. Wilder walked away. Bruce had succeeded.

_Arkham Asylum_

Victor Fries looked out of his one cell window. His refrigerated prison kept him alive, but he was without his suit, making escapes hard to plan. He finished up on an ice sculpture of Batman and then kicked it, sending the shards flying. Curse the Bat.

The End


End file.
